


like stars in the sky

by xviisins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute Kids, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Seventeen University, Sweet, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviisins/pseuds/xviisins
Summary: Enemies and roommates by force, Jeonghan and Mingyu, finds two little girls outside their apartment home with a letter saying that the mom can't take care of them anymore and wants to leave them with their dad.But there were two problems; one is that they were tricked to move in and two, they were both into men.So this leads them to take care of the girls while they do everything to find their mom or their dad. However, overtime, they found themselves falling in love with the little girls and each other.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	like stars in the sky

Mingyu stares at the person in front of him and the person stares back at him. He knew that there was a reason the house was sold for half of the price it's worth, but he didn't expect this. Jeonghan, a headache of a senior in his college, was standing across him. He wanted to smack himself for taking the offer, but then again, he didn't have anywhere else to go. "What are you doing here?" Jeonghan asked, blinking at him and Mingyu points at the door before showing him his key. "I.. bought the house." He answered and Jeonghan's eyebrows knitted. "I did too." He answered, showing him the exact same key.

They stared at it and it was Mingyu who groaned in frustration first. He combed back his fluffy brown hair as he stared out at the yard. "I didn't want to accept it." He stated, squatting down and Jeonghan let out a breath, leaning on the door when he realized what just happened. “We’ve been conned?” Jeonghan asked more to himself than to Mingyu, but the other nodded, sitting on the ground. They both cursed before staying silent for a few seconds. 

Mingyu stands up before putting his key in, Jeonghan watches him from the side. They held their breaths when Mingyu aligned his key. _What if it doesn’t even open?_ They let out a breath of relief when it entered the hole and Mingyu turned the key. The door opened and he sighed, taking his suitcase and gym bag. “At least it’s the key.” Mingyu muttered when they entered and exited the cold weather. Jeonghan drags his suitcase while carrying his backpack on his back and a box under his arm inside the house. The house was one story with a cozy feel to it.

It was one of the reasons why the two of them bought it. The walls were in a warm light brown tone with white panels, the floor was a smooth dark wooden plank flooring and the windows were wide and square. The only furniture they can see are a modern wooden coffee table and an empty TV stand on the right, two plastic chairs on the left, where the kitchen is and from where they stand, they can see two beds in two separate rooms. The bathroom was between the bedrooms and inside was a bathtub with a shower, a toilet and a sink with a mirror above it.

Mingyu went to the coffee table before sitting on the ground and putting his forehead on it. Jeonghan followed him, putting his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared at the younger one. “Do you want to go to the police station?” He asked and Mingyu lifted his head up, looking at him. “What for? They would just tell us that it was so obvious, but we still took the bait.” He answered and Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Yes, but we need to know what to do and have them track the seller down.” He answered.

They find themselves in the police station, sitting across a police officer with their documents. “These are official.” The police officer said, looking at them and showing the papers. He explains everything and the more he talks, the more the two of them get sadder. “But we never agreed to buy the house in half!” Jeonghan said, his voice slightly loud. The officer points at the agreement. “You did.” He answered and Mingyu shook his head. “We never agreed to have a roommate.” He says. 

The officer nods, fixing the papers again. “Okay, we’ll have to get the phone number he used, his name and his appearance to track him down.” He said. “Have you tried contacting him?” He asked and they nodded. “He’s not answering.” Mingyu answered, biting down on his lip right after before leaning on the chair. They spent another hour there trying to give any information they could before the officer had one last thing to say. "You don't have to worry about paying for the house right now since it is official." The officer said.

"And I prefer you stay there until we catch him." He finished and they both nodded, not even glancing at each other before they thanked him and leaving.

Mingyu took a taxi back and Jeonghan used his car. Mingyu thinks while he is in the taxi. Out of all the people he could've been conned with, why did it have to be Jeonghan? Not only was he a very handful senior; known for his annoyingness, flirtiness and witty comebacks, but he and Mingyu never really got along.

Mingyu's more of a calm and collected person, a bit playful sometimes, he knows when to be fun and when to be serious. So, because of their different personalities and this one incident that started their quiet feud, they were known as the "rivals" in the arts department. 

Mingyu sighed in irritation, rubbing his face when he remembered the incident again. 

_Three Years Ago_

Mingyu was quietly doing his piece for a competition he was joining that one afternoon. The competition was only two days away and he was proud that he spent a week of sleepless nights for his masterpiece. It was beautiful, a sure win, you could say.

It was a painting of cherry blossoms and a pathway in the middle. The mixtures of pink, red and brown paint looked so perfect together. The slight blue at the top gave a bit of a fresh look for it. He was finalizing the pathway when a bunch of laughter and footsteps came from the entrance. He didn't mind them at first, but then bright yellow paint got splashed on the canvas and on himself.

Mingyu's eyes widened, his whole body went still as he stared at the canvas. His work was ruined. "Oh, shit." He heard before a bucket was dropped. "Are you okay?" He hears again and this time he turned around, anger building up inside him. "Am I okay?" He asked, standing up and towering over the guy in front of him. The guy's friend who was behind him stepped back after seeing how tall he was.

"You ruined my painting!" Mingyu yelled and the guy looked at the painting before sighing. "I'm sorry." He said, scratching the back of his head and Mingyu inhaled deeply, slamming the paintbrush on the table, making the two of them jump. "Sorry isn't going to cut it! Do you know how much time I spent on that?" Mingyu asked, pointing at his ruined painting.

The guy narrows his eyes at him. "I already said I'm sorry!" He yelled out, stepping back so he could look at him properly, tilting his head a bit. "And you can't talk to me like that! You're just a freshman, I'm older than you." He adds, Mingyu turned his hands into fists. "I don't give a damn that you're older. What are you going to do about my painting?" Mingyu answered harshly. "Jeonghan, we have to go." The guy said at the entrance and the guy, Jeonghan, snarls at Mingyu.

"I'm not going to do anything with your painting.." Jeonghan paused, reading the name-tag on his apron. "..Mingyu." He finished before running away with his friend for their class. Mingyu groaned in frustration before looking at his painting.

He didn't get to join the competition that year and it was all because of Jeonghan.

Jeonghan from the modelling and photography course.

Jeonghan, who started messing with him ever since that day.

They had continuous arguments and moments where they almost threw chairs at each other, it was mostly Mingyu because Jeonghan remained calm physically while he screamed back at the younger. It wasn't a very nice sight, but as time went by, the art department was used to the screaming when they bump at each other in the hallways.

_Present Day_

Mingyu reached the house and saw that Jeonghan was already there. He enters the house and sees him sprawled on the ground by the coffee table. Their bags were still where they left it and he sighed, sitting on the ground and leaning on the door. It took them thirty minutes before they moved their bodies. They didn't have to talk about which room they wanted since Jeonghan went to the left room, so Mingyu went to the right.

Mingyu placed his baggage by the end of the bed before he lay on top of the mattress with no cover. He has to go to the thrift store for some covers and pillows and curtains. He covered his eyes with his arm and sighed. He could think about that on the weekend, but right now he had to prepare for school tomorrow.

He hears Jeonghan yell a curse from the other room followed by a thud. Mingyu, in instinct, got up and rushed to the other room to see Jeonghan sitting on the ground and rubbing his side. "What the hell were you doing?" Mingyu asked, his eyebrows knitting together. Jeonghan glares at him before wincing. "I was putting up my curtains." He answered, nodding towards the fallen curtain and Mingyu exhaled. He stood frozen though, he didn't know if he should help or leave him be.

He chose the latter. He went to his room, closed the door and laid back on the bed. He starts to think again. _Jeonghan has tons of money from working as a model and from his parents who work in a gallery, so why did he have to buy a house with such a cheap (and obviously sketchy) price?_ He stares at the ceiling. It just didn't make sense. 

They both avoided each other at all cost, both of them ordered dinner in different places at different times. They also used the bathroom at different times, freshening up before they slept.

The next morning, Mingyu didn't see Jeonghan's car outside the house and he was glad that he didn't have to bump into him so early in the morning. He takes the bus to his school and he caught a few moments to sleep before he arrived.

Mingyu watched other students walk alongside him with their friends and classmates, some rushing inside, probably to finish some requirements before the class started and some were just dragging their feet, not ready to start another day. He sighed, taking another step before someone grabbed his wrist and tugged him into a secluded place. "What are you doing?" He asked, forcefully pulling his hand back and spinning the guy.

He blinked when he saw Jeonghan wearing a hoodie with the hood up and a black mask. "What are you doing?" He asked again, eyeing him up and down. "I need to tell you something." Jeonghan said, stepping towards Mingyu who stepped back. He hits a wall and Jeonghan stares into his eyes when his toes are an inch away from Mingyu. Jeonghan pulls down his mask and Mingyu gulps when he glances at his lips.

He's too close. Too close that Mingyu could smell his cologne and see how smooth his skin looked like. “Don’t tell anyone we live together.” Jeonghan whispered, glancing up at Mingyu’s eyes before stepping back once. “I don’t need others pestering me. One big you is enough.” He adds, rolling his eyes before putting his mask back up and leaving a frozen Mingyu staring into space. It took him a few seconds to snap back into reality and walk to his department. 

Mingyu thought it was already a given that they won’t tell anyone about their problem, but maybe Jeonghan just wanted to make sure. “Gyu!” He hears a call by the entrance and he smiles, waving a hand before running towards his friend. “Good morning, Minghao~” Mingyu greeted, putting an arm around his shoulders before walking with him. “Morning. Did you move in already?” He asked as they passed by Jeonghan.

They stopped a few lockers from where Jeonghan was because Minghao had to get some stuff in his locker. Jeonghan and Mingyu shared a look before he smiled at Minghao. “Yeah. But no visiting yet. I have to buy some furniture and you know, settle in.” He answered before sighing. “Do you need money?” Minghao asked, giving him a look. “You worked so hard for that house money, do you need anything?” He asked again and Mingyu smiled at him, giving him a side hug. “I’m okay. I can just find something in the thrift store.” He answered.

“Okay.” Minghao said, closing his locker. “I have this old love seat in my house, do you want it?” He asked again and Mingyu laughed, messing up his hair a bit. “If I can’t look for a cheap seat, I’ll contact you.” He answered before they went to their first class.

The day went by with doing absolutely nothing school related. They just stayed in class while the teachers gave them a rundown of their topics and then told them they can do whatever as long as they don't leave the room. Mingyu and Minghao were talking about which furniture he needed and what seemed like the best for it. For a moment, he forgot that he didn't own the house on his own and that Jeonghan would have a fit if all the stuff in there were just from his. He sighed, smiling at Minghao.

"I should've moved in with you when you offered." He said and Minghao raised his eyebrows. "Why?" He asked, turning his seat to face the other. Mingyu shrugs, letting out a sound from his lips. "It might've been fun planning out everything, you know?" He said and Minghao made a face of disgust and teasing. "Ew dude, when did you get so cheesy." He answered and Mingyu laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes after.

Mingyu didn't want to go home and he still hasn't found a new job yet, so he can't do anything but to go home. Minghao said he was going to have dinner with his mom, so he didn't bother asking him if he wanted to hang. He rode the bus, walked the street and reached the front door. The lights inside were open and Jeonghan's car was outside. Why did he have to be home so early? He exhales, a puff of smoke escaping his lips from the cold before he unlocked the door and entered the house.

Inside, Mingyu sees Jeonghan on the couch, eating his ordered chicken. His stomach grumbled, but he walked past the smell of chicken and the sound of crunchiness. "Hey!" Jeonghan called and for a split second, he thought he was going to give him at least one chicken, so he turned around. "Do you know that you snore?" Jeonghan asked and Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Really loudly, by the way!" Jeonghan called out when a hungry Mingyu walked to his room.

He decided to finish some homework, ignoring his hunger, before going to sleep. Two hours later and he still couldn't sleep, his stomach kept growling and his head was spinning. He needed to eat. He only had a sandwich for lunch even though his best friend offered him a meal. He should really learn to take Minghao's offers. He groaned as he sat up, he didn't know why, but he wanted to check if there was any food left even though he doesn't have any leftovers.

He shouldn’t even have ordered yesterday knowing that he’ll need it for the rest of the week.

He headed out of his room and carefully sneaked to the kitchen where he saw Jeonghan's leftover chicken. He stood over it when he opened the container, three chickens left. He bit his lip staring at it so hard that he didn't notice Jeonghan coming out of his room to go to the bathroom.

Jeonghan watched as Mingyu closed the lid back with a pout, his stomach growling once again. “I can ask Minghao for some money tomorrow.” Mingyu said before groaning and rubbing his face. “I can’t believe I’m asking for money again.” He said. Jeonghan's eyes widened when he saw Mingyu turn to go back to his room and Jeonghan rushed towards his own room, gently closing it and leaning on it. He was confused why Mingyu didn't just eat it?

But he was more confused about why he, himself, left the chickens in the first place when he saw Mingyu literally drooling at the sight of it.

The next morning, Jeonghan made sure to do things extra slow just to see if Mingyu was alive and didn't die from hunger. He didn't want to deal with police and news reports about him letting his roommate die of starvation.

But Mingyu was alive.

Jeonghan was tying his shoes for the nth time when Mingyu finally opened his door with sleepy eyes and messy hair. He sighed, finally tying the other shoe and standing upright. He headed to the door, but then he hesitated. Frustrated with himself, he turned to look at Mingyu who was heading to the bathroom. "Hey." He called and Mingyu narrowed his eyes at him. "What? Did I snore again?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Jeonghan cleared his throat. "No. You can have the rest of the chicken." He answered before leaving the house and a dumbfounded Mingyu.

He drove really fast, almost crashing into another car because, what the fuck did he just do?

He spent an entire thirty minutes parked lousily in the school parking lot, staring at the steering wheel knowing that there was a shift in the wind of their already so complicated relationship.

He started his car again and parked his car properly before he left to go to the art department. He was staring at the ground as he walked and he didn’t see Joshua, his best friend, stand in front of him. Jeonghan bumped into him, finally snapping out of his thoughts. He looked up and smiled at him. “Hey!” He greeted and Joshua blinked at him, noticing that something was off.

“Are you okay? Joshua asked and Jeonghan nodded, putting an arm around his shoulder. “How is my best friend?” He asked, pulling him to walk. Joshua chuckled, pushing him off lightly. “When are you taking me to your new crib?” He asked and Jeonghan cringed, pushing him off as well. “Crib? Are you kidding me?” He asked back, laughing and Joshua laughed with him. “But, okay. No. I’m still fixing some stuff, you’re not allowed to visit yet.” He answered, inhaling deeply.

Joshua starts whining that he wants to see his new house and Jeonghan continues to decline, telling him he still needs to fix his furniture. “Wait, I gotta get something from my locker.” Joshua said, jogging towards his locker and Jeonghan followed right behind him. He stopped a few steps after because his eyes landed on Mingyu, all showered and comfy with his hoodie and jeans. Jeonghan watched as Mingyu laughed with his friend that he was always with, but when his eyes met Jeonghan’s, his smile slowly dropped.

They maintained eye contact, both of them have no idea what to do. Thankfully though, Joshua pulled him away and Mingyu’s friend pulled him away in the opposite direction when they noticed that they had spotted each other. It was automatic that they were supposed to be pulled away from each other before anything happened.

“Dude, I swear to God, that guy scares me.” Joshua said, sighing deeply and Jeonghan scoffed, giving him a smirk. “Still? He’s nothing but a big..” Jeonghan stopped talking as he thought of a word. “A big bear? A big puppy?” Joshua finished and Jeonghan turned his head towards him. “What?” He asked. Joshua shrugs as they turn to the right. “It’s what the students in their department call him.” He answered. “But I guess they never saw him angry.” Joshua answered, shivering.

Jeonghan sucks on the inside of his cheek as they enter their classroom. For the rest of the day, they finally started their first lesson. Jeonghan pushed the thought of Mingyu’s smile dropping when he saw him and he ignored that new sinking feeling in his chest. What was he even feeling? Was it pity because he found out that Mingyu was starving and he had nothing to eat? He shouldn’t even care, they’ve been at each other’s throat for a few years now. Why would he think about him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
